The Lost Empire
by Arjay
Summary: Vejita wishs back his home planet and takes the kids for the ride. This is my first fic and this chapter is short but the follow up chapters will be longer, I promise. Please R&R.
1. The Rebirth

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT. I do not own any part of the company or any of the rights to the program. I merely make this fan fic for entertainment of myself and other friends. DB/Z/GT is copyright and trademark of TOEI Animation, FUNimation, Bird Studios, etc.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-The Lost Empire-  
Chapter 1: Rebirth  
  
The day had grown late, the sun was slowly setting into the horizon and the stars were beginning to be visible once more. A normal sized form could be seen in the distance carrying a small pack. After a while the contents of the pack were revealed as small orbs each glowing bright then dim as if pulsating. The person was unable to be seen from the distance but you could tell it was a male, long hair stood up straight spiking to one single point. Arms were raised as the mysterious figure spoke out loud.  
  
"Dragon! Come out now and grant me my wish!"  
  
The orbs now revealed to be the dragon balls were glowing a bright golden color, the sky became even blacker than what it was as clouds filled the sky. Bolts of lightning struck the ground and one single flash appeared as a large pillar of light formed from the ground, thick and unyeilding to its surroundings. As it touched the clouds it began to take form, its extremely long body, legs and arms, the head was the last to emerge from the forming pillar of light. A loud deep voice was heard seeming to come from the now apparent dragon.  
  
"You have awakened me from my slumber, I shall grant you two wishs" The dragon spoke as if not wanting to be bothered.  
  
"I shall make this quick, I want you to ressurect my home planet from the one who destroyed it!" The male spoke almost as sharp toned as the dragon had.  
  
The dragon's eyes glowed a bright red as the wind had suddenly kicked up. "Your wish has been granted, Now what is your second wish?"  
  
"Bring back all those native to my home planet who were killed in it's destruction! And hurry up!" the form had spoken louder than before.  
  
After much contemplation the dragon decided to grant the man's wish. "It shall be done" After the typical glowing eyes and rising wind the dragon spoke once more then soon vanished from the scene in a bright flash of golden light.  
  
Another form could now be seen not to far away from the taller figure and spoke in a low tone as if of a child. "Uhm.. do you think it is a good idea to do this father?"  
  
"Quiet boy, do not question your father and your soon to be reborn king" The taller figure spoke in a sharp tone. " Come now, my son, we have a lot of planning to do in the morning."  
  
The two soon departed from their position, taking to the air. The wind became much colder that night and remained that way until the morning had come. In the night sky a new bright light could be seen, glowing brighter than the northern star had ever glown.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hours had passed since the dragon had been summoned. At the Son house, Goten and Trunks could easily be seen outside playing in the field as Gohan and Videl had been placed over Goten, Trunks was simply visiting as he had always done routinely. Videl had been taunting Gohan about how he never takes her out on any dates any more and he always replied with a joking laugh and another lame excuse. Trunks stopped from his normal play with Goten as he looked serious, staring out towards the east.  
  
"Hey Goten, do you know what my dad's been doing ever since your dad left again with your mom?" he asked inquizitivly.  
  
"Uhm, not really" Goten had replied in his noncaring childish way.  
  
"Well im not going to tell you if you dont know" The older boy spoke keeping the younger one in suspence.  
  
"Aww! C'mon Trunks tell me. If you dont, I'll tell Gohan!" He spoke with a sharp threatening tone this time, knowing that once he brought someone older into the argument that he would always win.  
  
The older boy merely smirked at the comment knowing Gohan had his own troubles to deal with and took flight towards the Capsule Corporation. Trunks had something up his sleeve and Goten knew it, but what he didnt know.  
  
"Hey Gohan? Can I go to Trunks' house for a little bit?" He looked to his older brother with a timid expression as if trying to get what he wanted and knowing Gohan would want to get away from Videl for a while, he agreed. Gohan had excused himself from Videls presence but not before being forced to agree on a date later with her. The two of them then set out to find out exactly where Trunks was, noticing that Vejita was not far from the Son house.  
  
Trunks had soon joined up with his father as Gohan and Goten flew through the air to attempt to catch up, upon landing the two Sons saw in full view just exactly what Trunks had been talking about. Before them stood a large shuttle, similar to the one that Goku had used to travel to Namek in, only slightly larger for that of about four or five passengers.  
  
Vejita looking over the shuttle didnt seem too pleased with the construction, but trusted his mates father and took no second thoughts, he then turned to the 'children' near him and spoke in a sharp tone. "I have decided to leave and you three are coming with me". The three boys all complained and moaned upon hearing the news. "Silence! You have no say in the matter, you will all learn about your heritage as saiyajin.. even if you all are only half".  
  
Gohan decided to speak up and question why Vejita decided on this trip with the boys. "Hey, Vejita? Why are we going if we can just listen to you and dad tell us stories about our race and our former planet?"  
  
"Because, Kakaroutt is a moron and doesnt know his race from a hole in the ground. So we are going to see for ourselves how our race is and you shall learn about your heritage first hand."  
  
They all stared at him blankly as he ranted on about the Saiyajin race and the home planet Vejita. After everything was over Goten looked to Trunks still puzzled. Trunks decided to put it in terms Goten could comprehend. "Father used the dragon balls to wish back the planet and now we are going."  
  
"Oh.." It was the only reply he managed to get out of him as Goten was now surprised.  
  
Vejita turned to Gohan knowing he would have full confidence in him. No words were needed as Gohan knew that Vejita wanted him to make sure the boys stayed out of trouble while on the new planet. But why not go alone? Why did he want the three halflings to 'tag along'.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
At the Kame House, Goku and Chichi laid on two beach chairs, enjoying a nice vacation with just the two of them. Bulma had made sure Roshi stayed off the island and at the Capsule Corp building, Yamcha and Tienshinhan had not been seen in many weeks and Yajirobi, on the few occasions he did show up had decided to stay up on top of the tower for the time being. Chichi smply rolled onto her side to look at her husband with a smile on her face as he had drifted alseep. She always did like watching him sleep, she said it remined her of when they were children, how he had the expression of when he was a child, not having a care in the world.  
  
"Goku, i love you" she whispered into his ear as he slept then she soon fell alseep in her own chair.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
~Capsule Corp. flight 203, ready for lift off~ A computer voice had spoken out as the 4 saiyajin had been prepared for the trip they were about to take.  
  
"Blasted machine, get on with it already!" It was apparent that Vejita was still the same and had no patience when put into a situation and made to wait.  
  
~5..4..3..2..1.. Blast off~ The ship took the the air with not a flaw and left for the planet Vejita.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Does Vejita have more planned than what he has told? Why did he want the three to join him on the trip? And why didnt Vejita tell the others about the trip? Find out next time on, Dragon Ball.. The Lost Empire. 


	2. Preparations

-The Lost Empire-  
Chapter 2: Preperations  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
The shuttle had now been in space for approximatly 3 hours and its crew was getting a bit impatient. Vejita had begun his training, as usual, and the boys were still sleeping. With each blast cause a disturbance that shook the boys from their sleep but soon enough they had fallen fast asleep once more. Vejita had paused from his training and looked around, noticing that the boys had not yet begun their own training. Leaving the gravity enhanced section of the shuttle he moved to the sleeping quarters and looked at the boys, angered at their laziness, Vejita had stomped his foot sending a tremor through the ship that sent them all from their beds to the floor.  
  
"Wake up! Its time for your training.. I will not have Kakarotto's brats corrupting my own son." he spoke in a sharp tone as the boys were barely awake. "MOVE IT!" his voice sent shills down their spines as they then got to their feet and stumbled over each other to get dressed and get to the traing room"  
  
"Goten thats my boot!" Trunks said without hesitation as he knew any further delay would anger his father more.  
  
Not caring who was fully dressed or not, reluctantly they all were done now, Gohan had picked the two boys up and rushed towards the training room with Vejita hot on their tails to make sure they didnt slow down.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
The door to the training room had opened, the Saiyajin prince stepped in pleased to see that Gohan was looking over the two younger half breeds. Goten was looking over his uniform to make sure he correctly put every article of clothing on, Trunks was stretching out and getting ready for the training session that he knew with his father would be a bit harsher than his normal sessions with Goten.  
  
"Let's begin" as he spoke, the prince immediatly gained the attention of the other three before him. "We have alot of work ahead of us.. if we wish to prepare for the arrival"  
  
The three half breeds moaned and groaned for a few minutes before realizing the scowl upon the prince's features. Soon enough Vejita had made his way to the machine in the center of the room, setting the controls to extreme levels.  
  
~Warning.. Gravity Levels Unstable... Possible Core Breach If Current Level Prolonged Over 4 Hours~ The computer warned its crew of possible dangers but the Saiyajin prince merely slammed his fist upon the panels of the computer and overrode the safety precautions. ~800 times earth gravity now initiated~ The saiyajin prince winced slightly but showed no other signs of stress to the high levels of gravity, Gohan remained on his feet barely but as for Goten and Trunks, they were sprawled out on the floor, unable to move.  
  
Vejita looked towards the small boys and grimaced. "You two will remain in here until you are able to easily move around under this intense level." He then turned towards Gohan. "You shall begin with me." Those final words spoken had sent Vejita flying towards Gohan, his fist reeled back soon enough slamming into the younger saiyajins abdomin, sending him into the wall.  
  
After about two and a half hours of harsh physical training and mentally anguishing insults the Saiyajin prince, Gohan was unable to defend against even one more punch as Vejita had landed another powerful blow to the bridge of his opponent's nose, sending him to the floor unable to return to his feet. The prince slowly made his way over to the younger saiyajin, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt lifting him up off the ground as easily as he put him there. "You claim to be a Saiyajin yet you continue to hold back in a fight, when we arrive you will not receive any mercy so do not expect to gain any from me". Vejita had thrown him to the ground with a grunt, annoyed on how the spawn of Kakarotto could be so weak and fragile. "Now Get Up And Fight Me Like A Man!" that tone was all too well known as Vejita spoke to Gohan as if he was about to kill him, which Vejita intented on doing if Gohan had continued to act this way.  
  
On the other side of room, a tiny hand moved followed by an arm and a cheer. Goten had finally been able to move a muscle in the too intense gravity of the room. "Haha! I beat ya Trunks!.. I got my arm up before you."  
  
The cheer was soon ended as Trunks moved his arm followed by a shoulder, spiting his younger friend. "You may have gotten your arm up first Goten, but i got my arm and shoulder up." A laugh was heard as after only thirty more minutes Trunks was able to fully sit up. Goten on the other hand was still struggling to keep his arm up in the air which kept falling to the ground.  
  
That childish growl was heard again and again as soon a whimper came along. "This is no fair Trunks, you cheated!" The tiny saiyajin struggled to move, only able to wiggle around like a worm on the floor. "Gohan! Help!" But there was no responce from his brother.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It had finally happened, Gohan had finally landed a powerful punch to the Saiyajin prince's cheek. A bone cracked, blood spit out and a growl was heard as Vejita did not enjoy the pain but was proud to know he was doing something right if even the Kako-spawn was able to hit him that hard. "It's about time you get a hit on me boy, too bad it will be your last." That was the closest thing to praise as Gohan would ever get from Vejita. Soon after Vejita had darted towards Gohan continuing the sparring match which was soon cut short by a shake in the ship. All the lights in the area had gone from normal to red.  
  
~Warning.. Hull breach on decks 1 and 3.. Gravity levels unable to be sustained. Hull collapse in 15 minutes.~ Vejita ran towards the control panel seeing nothing but broken buttons as he had smashed them before they had begun their training session. Angered by the thought of being sucked out into space to die, Vejita had formed a ball of ki into his palm and hurled it at the machine, destroying all of it except the base.  
  
Both of the boys had flown up to the ceiling smacking face first into it as they had been using all of their energy to sustain their positions with the high level of gravity. Soon enough both boys fell back to the floor with a loud 'thud'. "Oww! What just happened Trunks?" The younger boy asked, unsure of what was going on.  
  
"Apparently we are finished with the training, I guess." Trunks explained but too unsure of himself he looked towards Gohan and his father, who seemed to be pretty upset with something. "So what do we do now?" Trunks spoke up, not too sure if he should have at the time.  
  
A sharp glare and an even sharper responce was heard from the Saiyajin prince. "You two will go into the other room and train on your own until I come in there, and if I hear you stop for more than a second I will beat you both until you cant move. And I promise it will hurt." Both of the boys, scared of what they heard, quickly withdrew into the side room to begin their private training.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
With the gravity machine broken and Gohan beaten from training what will Trunks and Goten do? How much longer until they arrive at their destination? And what will happen when they get there? Find out next time, in Chapter 3 of Dragon Ball.. The Lost Empire. 


End file.
